DNAngel meets Tenshi no Senso
by Jazmin Falconn
Summary: Just me having some fun with my favorite characters from two animes! Enjoy, and please let me know if you think I'm being in character with them.
1. Dark, Daisuke, Youkai

Jaz: Hi everyone! I'm Jazmin, and welcome to my boredom! I have nothing else to do, so I decided to have some fun with Youkai, Dark, and Daisuke! I would like to make clear a few things. First off, I don't own DNAngel or anything affiliated with it, that is property of Sugisaki-sama. However, Tenshi no Senso belongs to my friend and me, and that means that it's plagerism to take anything about Tenshi no Senso. It's an anime-in-the-making, so don't bother looking it up... Eventually, though, you'll know what it is!

Dark: Well, if you want to spend time with a demon, I'm at least grateful it's not Krad.

Youkai: Who are you calling demon? You're the one with black wings.

Dark: Hey, it's your name. I'm not judging, I'm just saying!

Jaz: -shudders- Krad... Ugh! No way would I invite _him_ to _my_ fun! -snuggles Dark- He looks too much like Commodore Norrington...

Dark, Daisuke, and Youkai: Who?

Jaz: -sweat drop- Never mind.

Daisuke: -striving to be friendly, as always- Pleased to meet you, Youkai-san. I'm—

Youkai: -snatches him by the throat- You are _not_ to address me as "Youkai." To you and you -looks pointedly at Dark- I am Tsubasa-san. Is that clear?

Daisuke: Yes ... ma'am... Can't ... breathe...

Dark: Listen, lady, he's just a kid! Calm down!

Youkai: -drops Dai- Who are you supposed to be? His father?

Dark, Daisuke, and Jaz: -turn scarlet- NO WAY!

Youkai: -blinks-

Dark: -regains composure- I'm his other self. What business is it of yours, anyway?

Youkai: Other self? Then, you're just a voice in his head or something?

Jaz: Hey, now! That's uncalled for!

Dark: -smiles easily- That's okay, Jaz-kun. She doesn't know what she's talking about, now could she understand if we explained. I guess ignorance can be forgiven.

Jaz: -glowing because Dark called her "Jaz-kun"-

Youkai: Whatever satisfies your over-inflated ego, fly-boy.

Dark: "Fly-boy"? Who do you think you are?

Youkai: Someone possessing an honor and pride a child like you couldn't understand.

Dark: _Child!_ Look, lady—

Jaz: You know, I'm impressed, Youkai-chan. There aren't many women who infuriate Dark-kun rather than... -trails off-

Dai: She has a point... -starts laughing-

Dark: What's so funny? -glares at Dai-

Jaz: Well, it just seems Youkai-chan has that effect on men. -starts laughing as well- Her scorn seems to have outweighed your charm, Dark-kun! Just like with Riku-san!

Dark: -turns scarlet and abruptly there are two Daisukes-

Jaz: Whoa! How does that work!

Dai: -blinks- No clue...

Dark: May I borrow your picture of Riku-san?

Dai: Sure. -hands it over-

Dark: -pops back to self- That was weird...

Youkai: -blinks impassively- Stranger than I thought.

Dark: -ignores her- What a strange experience... It was like a force of habit or something... There wasn't any Dai-chan there, but I changed anyway... How odd.

Dai: Hey, I have a question... -suddenly suspicious- Why don't you have your _own_ picture of Riku-san to change back into me?

Dark: -not flustered- Why would I need one? You always have it...

Jaz: He has a point.

Dai: -pouts- Yes, he does.

Jaz: But we all know the _real_ reason. -long silence-

Dark: -changes direction of the conversation- Besides, I don't need Riku-san's picture when I have this! -pulls out picture-

Jaz: -stands on tip-toes to see a picture of herself sitting in a tree, reading and her eyes become hearts- Aw, that's so sweet! Where did you get that?

Dai: Takeshi-san took the picture.

Jaz: -blink- Takeshi-san? Why?

Dai: -shrugs- Beats me... He was all spacey, like with Menou-san. Dark-chan liked the picture, so he snagged it and blamed it on Fukuda-san. They got in a huge fight... -glares disapprovingly at an innocently smiling Dark-

Dark: Hey, I could've blamed it on Keiji-san and set Takeshi-san on them. That's a lot worse than those two having another fight. The way they carry on you'd think they were in love or something.

Dai: -sees a thought bubble of Takeshi going on a Crusade to ruin Saga Entertainment because he's convinced they're stealing from him and thus a danger to the public at large- But still... It's Keiji-san... I almost wish you _had_ blamed it on him.

Jaz: I think he's funny!

Dai: You weren't forcibly undressed by him!

Youkai: That sounds interesting.

Dark: -grins at Dai's now stricken expression and leans closer to Youkai- You bet. And his mother approved of the whole thing.

Dai: -anger tick- It's because of her that I was there at all!

Dark: And yet even _you_ admitted I looked awesome on TV!

Dai: -grumbles- I had just never seen you in action before, that's all.

Dark: Right... So, _that's_ why you were so awed.

Dai: I wasn't _awed_!

Dark: Were, too!

Dai: I admitted you're cool, just drop it!

Dark: You're just jealous!

Dai: Of what!

Dark: Of little ol' me, of course!

Dai: You! What makes you think I'd be jealous of you?

Dark: Because I'm the handsome, beloved, admired, and invincible Phantom Thief Dark!

Youkai: ...I can't see any of those qualities in you.

Dark: -turns on charm- That's because you haven't had a chance to see those qualities.

Youkai: And you won't have a chance to show anyone else if you don't move away from me.

Dark: -sweat drop- Uh... -takes a step over to the side-

Jaz: -torn between disapproval and amusement-

Youkai: By the way... If you're invincible, then why did my threat frighten you?

Dark: I wasn't _frightened_! I saw you weren't interested, so I backed off. I'm a gentleman.

Dai: Gentleman! Oh, please!

Jaz: Yeah, you call kissing Riku-san so she couldn't cry out and get you caught being gentlemanly?

Dark: -goes scarlet- Hey, that was an accident! And I didn't do it so she wouldn't call out...

Dai: Oh, really?

Dark: -getting defensive- Yes. As a matter of fact, my knee slipped while I was pinning her down and it turned _into_ a kiss!

Jaz: Well, what about all those girls in the mirror?

Dark: That was _Dai-chan's_ dream! He was trying to incriminate me!

Dai: I was not! That's like incriminating _myself_!

Dark: Maybe in the manga, but fans _obviously_ like _me_ better...

Jaz: But Dai-chan won the popularity contest...

Dark: A misprint! Besides, that only happened from those that read the magazine! You should see all my fan mail—all of it from girls!

Jaz: So, he's conceited... I still love him! -helplessly hugs Dark-

Dark: -grins pointedly- You see?

Dai: I think all I see is your ego...

Dark: Hey! It makes room for others. Besides, it's transparent. -sticks out tongue-

Youkai: That sounds a lot like a bubble... I wonder if I can pop it... -draws sword-

Dark: Whoa, now!

Jaz: C'mon, Youkai-chan! Cut it out.

Youkai: Fine, if you insist. -sheathes sword-

Dark: That's cool. How'd you do that?

Jaz: -shrug- I'm her authoress.

Dark: Oh, I get it... Yukiru-chan does stuff like that to us all the time.

Dai: No, he does it to _you_.

Dark: And Krad!

Dai: To keep you two from tearing his office apart!

Dark: Hey, Krad's the one who keeps using magic! I'm just defending myself!

Dai: Yeah, _after_ taunting him into attacking you.

Dark: It's fun, you should try it sometime.

Dai: -question marks over head- Making people mad is fun? I suppose I should expect something like that from you... -shakes head-

Youkai: You know, I think there could be merit for you after all, Dark-san...

Dark: Now she sees it.

Jaz: She does the same thing with Shin-kun, except we break them up before they can fight.

Youkai: Unfortunately.

Jaz: I've told you before: he's important!

Dark: That sounds a lot like Yukiru-chan's complaint to Krad attacking me...

Youkai: And the respect went right back down.

Dark: It's because _I_ want to save my power, so I only use defensive magic, while Krad uses offensive magic. Thus, he's trying to kill me—because I made him so mad—while I would rather let him burn himself out. -savage grin-

Dai: But that'll kill Hiwatari-san!

Dark: Hiwatari's _your_ friend. He hates me, and I hate him. It's the perfect relationship.

Dai: He hasn't done anything to _you_...

Dark: Has, too! He sealed me up in a mirror, remember? Being in there too long would _kill me_! And yet, you _still_ defend him!

Dai: That's only half the story! He also gave me the hint that saved your life!

Dark: But without him, I wouldn't even have been in the mirror! He didn't know if you could save me, and I doubt he would've been sorry to see me die in there! He only would've been sorry because _you_ would be in pain! He cares more about gum stuck to the bottom of his shoe than he cares about me, and you know it!

Jaz: Can we change the subject? Talking about this makes me depressed... -looks around at irritated Dark, sheepish Dai, and confused and bored Youkai and she sighs- Why don't we just end this one here? We'll pick up again later... Hope everyone enjoyed what I do when I'm bored! Each chapter will have different characters from DNAngel and Tenshi no Senso to join me and talk about random things! Goodbye for now!


	2. Surprise guests galore!

Jaz: Hello again! Welcome to the next installment of DNAngel meets Tenshi no Senso! Remember: I don't own DNAngel or anything affiliated with it, but I _do_ own Tenshi no Senso, so you can't take _any of it_. I'm not really sure who'll be joining me today... My imagination will flow as it will! Dark-kun, at least, is here with me, and we'll see how it proceeds from there.

Dark: Ah, free at last... And with my _real_ wings! -stretches wings-

Jaz: -snuggles up to Dark- I love your wings... Oh! Can we go flying? Pleeeease? You flew with Risa-san! -before Dark can say anything, there is a strange sound coming from out of the room, and they both look up to see Captain Jack Sparrow stagger into the room, drunk, and singing (yes, I know he's not an anime character, but I can't resist!)-

Jack: Nobody knows the trouble I've seen! Nobody knows my sorrow! -abruptly sits down and blinks at Jaz and Dark- That's an interesting coat you've got, mate. Feathered and everything.

Jaz: Jack! How'd you get here! -hurries over to him and removes his rum bottle from his hand before he can get in a worse condition-

Jack: Not sure, love. I seem to remember something about a pub, pickles, and Norrington, but the details escape me.

Jaz: -sweat drop- I don't think I want to know any more about _that_...

Dark: -abruptly appears behind Jack and dumps a barrel of water over his head- Is that better?

Jack: -blinks and shakes the water out of his eyes- Actually ... yes. Thanks, mate.

Jaz: -removes his hat and dumps the water out of the rim- How'd you know to do that, Dark-kun?

Dark: -shrug- When you have eternal life, you learn these things.

Jack: -twists around and peers at Dark- What an odd thing to say...

Jaz: Not _that_ kind of eternal life, Jack. -laughs- He's a thief, not a pirate.

Jack: It amounts to the same thing, in the end.

Dark: _Phantom_ Thief, thank you. Dark Mousy's the name, at your service. -bows rather dramatically, spreading his wings to add effect-

Jack: -stands and bows in return- Captain Jack Sparrow, of the _Black Pearl_, at yours. -examines Dark's wings- That's interesting... Those are real wings. Bet you're formidable as a thief with these.

Dark: -chuckles- Actually, I am.

Satoshi: Unfortunately. -appears in the doorway, glaring at Dark-

Dark: Hiwatari! What a ... err ... _pleasant_ surprise to see you here. -smiles easily-

Jack: -leans in toward Jaz- Who's he?

Jaz: -whispers in Jack's ear- He's sort of like Norrington is to you.

Jack: Ahh.

Satoshi: -glances around the room- What possible interest could you have here?

Dark: I'm visiting with some friends. What's your excuse?

Satoshi: _You're_ here.

Dark: Sorry, Hiwatari, but Dai-chan's not here.

Satoshi: -blinks, unprepared for that one- What's that supposed to mean?

Dark: -smiles darkly but doesn't respond-

Jaz: Uhh... Satoshi-san?

Satoshi: -blinks at Jaz- Yes? What is it?

Jaz: Dark-kun isn't doing anything illegal... Do you _have_ to do this _now_? -he says nothing; sweat drop- Because, I mean, isn't it against the law to barge into my house? You _are_ part of the police force...

Dark: She's got you there.

Satoshi: -strained silence- _Technically_, you're right.

Jaz: So... _Technically_... I could tell you to get the hell out of my house and you'd have to leave. Right?

Satoshi: ...Right.

Jaz: Okay, then... Get the hell out of my house.

Dark: Ouch! That has to hurt!

Satoshi: -glares death at Dark, but only gets a satisfied smile and a cheery wave in return. Without saying anything else, he turns on his heel and leaves-

Jaz: Good. I thought he was going to ruin my fun... Maybe I'll invite him over sometime when Dark-kun _isn't_ here...

Kizu: -sing-song voice from the other room- Jaz-kun! -enters the room with a dramatic flare, smiling happily- Guess what I just did!

Jaz: -grins- What did you do, Kizu-kun?

Kizu: Kioku-chan jumped five feet in the air when I scared her! It's a new record!

Jaz: -laughs and hugs Kizu- I'm proud of you!

Kizu: By the way... Who's the guy out front?

Jaz: -blinks- Guy out front...?

Kizu: -jerks thumb over his shoulder- Yeah, there's this weird guy out on the lawn wearing some strange blue uniform with white hair...

Jack: -lifts eyebrows- He would be my cue to leave... Sorry to depart so suddenly, but... -lifts hat from the ground and salutes everyone with it- I really must be going. Ta! -swiftly makes his way out the back-

Norrington: -barges in shortly after Jack left- Where did he go?

Jaz: -smiling innocently- Where did who go?

Norrington: Sparrow!

Dark: -puzzled frown- You're chasing a bird? I don't think you'll catch it with those ridiculous shoes on.

Norrington: -frowns ominously at Dark, who only smiles in response. Then, he gives up on the thief and turns his attention on Jaz- I know he went in here, now where did he go?

Jaz: I haven't the foggiest clue what you're talking about, Commodore. No one but my friends have been in here.

Norrington: -curses under his breath- Sorry to have disturbed you. -sends a cool glance at Dark and leaves again-

Dark: -bursts out laughing- So, that's the guy Jack runs from? No wonder he hasn't been caught...

Kizu: Well, hello! Who're you?

Dark: Dark Mousy, the legendary Phantom Thief! And you are?

Kizu: Toino Kizu-ato's the name, but you can call me Kizu. Everyone does.

Dai: -bursts into room, looking actually very mad, for once- DARK-CHAN!

Dark: -instantly looks innocent, which makes Jaz suspicious- Dai-chan?

Dai: Don't you 'Dai-chan' me! You know perfectly well what I'm mad about!

Dark: Actually, I don't. Please, enlighten me as to what I've done this time.

Dai: The letter? Does that ring a bell?

Dark: Letter? As in, a letter from someone or a letter in the alphabet?

Dai: Very funny. The letter to Riku-san! How dare you pull a stunt like that! And while I'm _sleeping_!

Dark: -whistles innocently- I haven't a clue what you're talking about, Dai-chan... Are you sure it wasn't a dream? Like that one you had where Risa-san turned into Hiwatari?

Dai: -turns dark red- Yes, I'm sure! She waved it in front of my nose as she yelled at me, and it's _all your fault_!

Jaz: -gently takes Dai's arm- Now, now, Dai-chan, you're just mad... I'm sure D-kun didn't mean—

Dai: "D-kun"?

Jaz: Yeah. Dark. D-kun.

Dark: -turns scarlet- Hold on, I didn't approve of any nicknames...

Dai: -falls over laughing, gasping "D-kun" between breaths-

Jaz: -question marks appear over head- What's so funny?

Dark: -picks up Dai and starts shaking him- What's the matter with you! You've no right to laugh at me! Especially not when Riku-san—

Dai: -abruptly clamps a hand on Dark's mouth and looks around with shifty eyes- No way! You can't tell the masses what Riku-san calls me!

Dark: -smiles savagely- Then stop laughing at my pet name.

Dai: Okay, okay! Fine!

Jaz: -tears up- You're not mad... Are you, D-kun? -sniffles-

Dark: -smoothly hugs Jaz- Of course not... It just ... took me by surprise, that's all. Yeah. By surprise.

Jaz: Goodie! -dances in a circle around Dark chanting "D-kun"-

Kizu: Hey, that sounds a lot like Mel's pet name for—

Jaz: -whaps Kizu on the head- Come on, do you want me to get mutilated!

Kizu: Oops... -rubs head- Sorry. I know how touchy the other authoress can be about—

Jaz: -whaps him again- Stop that, or I'll have to evict you from my presence!

Kizu: Sorry. -apologetic sweat drop-

Jaz: -folds arms- You'd better be.

Dark: -checks watch- Great! I'm going to be late! Come on, Dai-chan. -snatches Dai's arm and charges out the door- Sorry to leave so suddenly, but we've got a museum expecting us in 15 minutes!

Jaz: -waves- Okay! Good luck! See you two later!

Dai: Bye, Jaz-kun!

Jaz: Well, I guess I'll end my random conversation here for today, then. Hope you enjoyed it, and I guess I'll be seeing you later! -waves and takes Kizu's arm- Why don't you show me how you achieved your new record?

Kizu: Gladly!


End file.
